


【然访】来吃一碗红豆饭

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 祝沈浩然六一儿童节快落！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与老福特文案无关  
> 又是一个高中生被漂亮叔叔拿下一血的俗气故事  
> OOC预警 DIRTY TALK预警

高考前一周，学校放课，让准考生们各自回家做最后调整。而沈浩然这一众学渣知道自己再怎么翻腾也捣不出大浪，干脆彻底放弃，该玩玩该闹闹。群里不知道谁提议说今天是六一儿童节，我们一起去KTV缅怀一下我们即将逝去的青春吧。贪玩的孩子纷纷觉得这个由头着实不错，一番奔走相告后竟也凑了近二十个人。

一群人在市中心的KTV定了大包间准备玩个尽兴，半大不小的孩子最爱假装成熟，不仅一个个打扮的社会气十足，还点了一桌子啤酒预备来个无醉不归狂欢夜。几杯黄汤下肚，少年少女们都有些亢奋，把着话筒唱歌明显已经不足以释放过剩的青春荷尔蒙。

“要不要玩真心话大冒险？”不知谁的声音响起，在期期艾艾的惨情歌声中格外突出。

“好啊！”

“可以！”

“赞成！”

沈浩然斜了斜眼没有表示反对，他算是这个小群体里的领袖人物，得到他的首肯，身边的死党就自告奋勇的跳出来，“那咱们就转酒瓶吧！”

选了个空酒瓶放在桌上，一群人围着大茶几就坐。开始难度还算低，真心话都无非是什么你的初吻还在不在、在场有没有你喜欢的人？大冒险也不外乎挑选一个人十指紧扣唱一首情歌、与右手第二个异性对视十秒之类的。

十几轮下来，距离沈浩然最近的两个女生眼睛都要直了，在其他人抱怨怎么又轮到自己的时候，两人却默契祈祷快些抽到自己，可以名正言顺的和校草来一些亲密接触。

可惜天不由人，直到游戏尺度越来越大的时候，沈浩然都没有中过招。结果不仅仅是那两个女生，连其他人都开始期待沈浩然中奖。

“然哥，这要是随到你了，必须玩票大的呀！”

沈浩然大笑，晃晃酒杯一脸得瑟，“没有在怕的好吗！可惜我今天就是行大运，你们整不到我。”

“真是撞邪了，我们还就真不信了！”好几个男生一同起哄，摩拳擦掌誓要在下一轮一举中第。

暗绿色的玻璃酒瓶在众人殷切的注视下缓缓停稳，“卧槽！中了！中了！沈浩然！耶！”

场面一度非常尴尬，沈浩然难以置信的看向对着自己的瓶口，真是话不能说太满，墨菲定律诚不我欺。不过既然话都放出去了，他也欣然接受。

“沈浩然！沈浩然！沈浩然！”

“然哥，真心话还是大冒险？”

“当然是大冒险！”沈浩然翘起二郎腿，挑了个眉，“要不然你们能放过我？”

毕竟是人气王，一群小崽子乐的抛弃了小程序随机出来的惩罚，无视原本可以和沈浩然贴胸拥抱30秒的女生强烈抗议，商量后定下冒险内容——去隔壁邀请一个人过来参加游戏，坚持超过五轮就算他成功，不到一轮就自罚一杯，邀请不到就直接喝5杯。

校草大人舔舔唇，比了个你们给哥等着瞧的手势便踏上征程。

KTV的走廊上充斥着各种笑声、吵闹声还有怪异的走调歌声，边上的包间也不例外，唯一不同的是笑闹的声音全是女声。沈浩然暗自窃喜，刚才有一瞬他还担心万一隔壁包间是一群糟老头子怎么办，只要有小姑娘，凭他的魅力一定不再话下。

这场游戏，我赢定了~

“砰”的一下撞开门，沈浩然摆了一个自以为超帅的姿势成功获得了全场的瞩目。

嗯？？？

没有脑补中一群娇滴滴小女生，出现在沈浩然面前的清一色全是打扮靓丽得体的成熟女性。精心打理过的发型、服帖的妆容、职业套装还有一双双款式不一的小高跟，好像无数个英语老师在盯着他，天不怕地不怕的少年突然喉咙一紧。

还未来得及掩饰尴尬，角落里就传出一道沙哑的男声，“这位先生，你找我们？”

月初结完账，高访照例带着财务部的同事们出来团建，犒劳大家一个月的努力。没想到场子刚热起来，门就被撞开，借着昏暗的灯光依稀可以辨别出是个个子挺高的男人——反正肯定不是他们部门的。作为部门老大并且是在场唯一一名男性，高访站起来想要探明对方来意。

“借过。”小心绕过下属的腿，高访移动到了门口。

原本呆若木鸡的沈浩然在见到高访后眼前一亮，这个叔叔怎么长的比这群小姐姐还要好看？？？

不断变换的光线打在高访的脸上，白皙的脸庞也随之转换着颜色，一簇一簇的发丝用发胶固定住，就连俗气的黑框眼镜都难以掩去男人眼中的光芒。

铛！铛！铛！

沈浩然听到了教堂的钟声。

高访莫名的在沈浩然眼前挥了挥手，方才灯光昏暗没有看清楚，现下借着走廊里的灯光，倒将来人的面容瞧了个仔细，帅气的五官掩饰不了眉宇间的稚气——至多也就是个大学生，“小朋友？你找我们有什么事？”

沈浩然倒吸一口气，及时从美色中清醒，伸手挥散那些围着脑袋转圈的小天使，险些忘却自己来此的目的。

“能不能出来说？”沈浩然瞥了一眼包厢内“虎视眈眈”的十几名女性，觉得压力有些大。

善解人意是高访的代名词之一，和同事们打个招呼便跟着沈浩然出去了。不知道小朋友是不是受了“惊吓”，脸蛋红红的，有点可爱。压抑住某种冲动，高访清清嗓子，“说吧。”

沈浩然一时不敢直视高访的眼，扭扭捏捏的把玩着手表，“那个，我是隔壁包厢的，我们在玩游戏。”

“哦~真心话大冒险？”经验丰富的浅宇交际花不等沈浩然说完就猜到了，这个年纪的小朋友在KTV还能玩什么，“所以，你抽到什么了？”

叔叔笑起来好好看，嘴巴好漂亮，他刚刚在说什么？

“嗯？”

高访：？？？这孩子怕不是个傻子吧，那就有点可惜这张脸了。

“小朋友，我问你抽到什么了？是需要我们帮什么忙吗？”

“哦哦哦，他们就叫我拉个人过去一起玩。”沈浩然憨笑，“你要不要来，玩五轮就算我过了。”说完少年又觉得哪里不对，皱着眉反驳眼前漂亮叔叔对他的称呼，“诶，不对，谁是小朋友？”

“好好好，我道歉。”高访偷笑，这小孩子跟炮仗似的，一点就燃，“你看着就和我们公司的实习生一样大，我叫习惯了。”

“咳咳，就，就叫我沈浩然就好。”帅哥一笑，沈浩然立刻没了脾气，乖乖巧巧的自报大名，又觉得不够添了一句，“叫我然然也可以。”

高访点头示意知道了，“所以，就我一个人够了吗？”

“你愿意来?”

“玩游戏而已。”比起和俄罗斯人谈生意的“游戏”，一群大学生的游戏能有多大杀伤力，更何况......眼前这个小帅哥非常对他胃口。

“走吧，然然。”

高中生们怎么都没想到沈浩然会带回来一个“社会精英”，原本见沈大校草去了那么久，猜测他估计要失败的同学停下了倒酒的手，纷纷惊叹他们老大果然牛掰。

职场摸爬滚打数年，游走于各种交际场所的高访很快融入了年轻人的队伍，落座在沈浩然身旁，坦然的接受周围一圈人的审视。就连沈浩然的“女粉丝”都转移目标，一脸羞涩的偷瞄气场强大的帅哥。

也不怪她们，毕竟，她们的白马王子也这样一脸痴傻的沉迷美色。

“所以，是转酒瓶？”高访早就适应这种密集的视线，悠然自得的主导起了聚会的节奏，“瓶口转到的人，选择真心话还是大冒险？”

“嗯。”

“出题呢？”

“手机随机。”

了解游戏规则，高访亮出商业微笑，“那开始吧。”又迷倒一片少年人。

三十年河东，三十年河西，开始一直没有被抽到的沈浩然连续中招，瓶口停稳在沈浩然面前的时候，气氛再一次沸腾了。

沈浩然摸摸头，道出自己的选择，“大冒险。”

手机屏幕快速转动跳出新的“冒险”，沈浩然的死党迫不及待的抢过手机，大声将其朗读出来，“趴在右手边第一个人身上面对面做30个仰卧起坐。”

众人齐刷刷的将视线转向沈浩然的右手，没想到这名男子一进来就被中招。死党嘚瑟的跳出来，“大叔，你可以拒绝的，这样就算沈浩然输了~连带刚才那个，一共罚酒6杯！”死党得意洋洋的比了个六的手势在沈浩然面前晃悠，笑的一脸欠揍。

高访对于大叔两个字敬谢不敏，从来都被冠以“青年才俊”名号的他，还不至于被一群大学生喊叔叔吧？不过他也没有去纠正，挂着一贯的微笑，跨出座位走到桌边的空地，“躺这儿可以吗？”

回答他的是高中生们的欢呼、口哨声。

趴在高访身上之前，沈浩然真的觉得自己欠了对方一个大人情。

30个俯卧撑对沈浩然而言简直小儿科，但当身下躺着一个颜值满分的陌生人时，事情就不那么简单了。每一次弯起手臂下压身体，鼻尖都几乎贴上对方的，温热的呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，痒痒热热。精致的五官在眼前无限放大，连毛孔都可以看得十分清楚，纤长的睫毛因为眨眼而来回扇动。沈浩然掂了掂脚尖，试图拉开两人的距离，然而杯水车薪，好闻的古龙水依旧味窜进大脑，唤醒他不自知的欲念。

男人眼镜背后的目光毫不掩饰的扫视着自己，不知为何，让他联想起动物世界中瞄准猎物的雄狮。同学在一边起哄数数的声音尽数被大脑过滤，沈浩然此刻只能听到自己心脏不受控的加速。不知道做了几个，在又一次的下压时，耳边传来了只有他能听见的轻语，“身材不错嘛，小朋友~”

一瞬，沈浩然惊的挺起身子，震惊的看着男子缓慢的舔了舔下唇，眼神毫不掩饰的扫视着他的身体，因为角度的关系，只有沈浩然可以看见。

而更让他震惊的是，只是因为这一个小小的挑逗，一股无名状的热流突然涌向下身。

这是男人再熟悉不过的感觉。

沈浩然自觉不妙，停下了手臂的起伏，努力调节呼吸，想要让自己冷静下来。

“然哥，怎么了？”死党见沈浩然停下动作，疑惑发问，“你平时做100个都不带喘气的，这才十几个就不行了？”

校草咬咬牙，没有回话，稳了三秒后重新开始，再怎么也不能在一群同学面前丢人。

夹紧腿，闭上眼，屏住呼吸，沈浩然加快了俯卧撑的动作，飞速的完成了剩下的几个。

一骨碌爬起来，沈浩然恐慌着自己竟然因为一个陌生男人险些勃起的可怕现实时。高访也缓缓起身跟没事儿人一样拍了拍裤管重新落座。丝毫不顾及被他撩的心儿狂跳，在性取向道路上突然急转弯的小少年。

接下去的几轮，沈浩然明显心不在焉，一边告诉自己刚才一定是错觉，一定是运动导致的，一边却又在偷瞄高访玉雕般的侧颜。

嗯，他真好看。

不对！别再看了！沈浩然！

小朋友比高访想的还要可爱，稍微逗一下就那么大动静，成年人高访在这场游戏中获得了格外的乐趣。

“好了，这一轮结束，然哥刚才的挑战就算成功了。”死党开口，拉回沈浩然的注意力。

强迫自己将视线集中在酒瓶上而不是再去偷看身边的男人，玻璃瓶一点一点放慢速度，最后——不是吧！

现在不看也不行了。

“哇——！爆了爆了！”

“大叔！”

高访也没想到居然会轮到自己，就概率学而言，只参加五轮的他在那么多人中被抽到的概率微乎其微。惊讶是暂时的，不准备扫了小朋友们的兴，选择了大冒险的高访接过随机抽题的手机，“从身边任选一位......热吻三十秒？”

“卧槽，大叔厉害呀！那么爆的都被你抽到了！”小朋友们都已经有点喝高了，听到这样大尺度的题目抑制不住的兴奋。

还没等高访做选择，边上的女生已经羞红了脸，微调身体，准备献吻。毕竟除她之外的选项是一个大男人，眼前的帅叔叔会做出什么样的选择一目了然。然而下一秒，众目睽睽之下，这个周身散发着成熟魅力的帅气男子竟直接捧住他们沈大校草的头吻了上去。

所有人同时倒抽一口气，近乎石化的看着沈浩然瞪大了双眼，接受突如起来的亲吻——他的初吻。

太刚了吧！

沈浩然头脑一片空白，唇上温热柔软的触感已经将他的脑细胞搅的一团乱。

砰！砰！砰！

只是唇瓣相贴还称不上热吻，在十几双眼睛的热切注视下，成年人熟练的撬开少年的唇瓣，探入湿热的舌，直接烫进少年的心房。

砰！砰！砰！

烫热的软舌如同好奇的猫儿，四处探索着从未造访的领域。青涩的少年被吻的浑身发软，酥麻的感觉直冲脑门，安抚下没多久的下体有再一次充血的趋势。男性侵略的本能让他想要回吻回去，想要......

“三十秒应该到了吧。”在沈浩然将要反客为主的上一秒，高访几不可查的扯起嘴角结束了这场“真人秀”，独留沈浩然呆愣的一脸欲求不满，“那么我就先回去了，再见～”

Veni!Vidi!Vici!

高访挥一挥衣袖，顺便带走了沈浩然的心。

接下来的游戏沈浩然全然没有了心情，脑中如坏掉的摄录机一般循环播放着刚才的亲密接触，唇间还残留着柔软的触感，鼻尖还萦绕着淡雅的香气，裆部还......

艹，还好穿了宽松的牛仔裤。

7分钟过去，沈浩然实在不能忍。

“我去个厕所。”沈浩然压低嗓音，推开边上的同学。

“砰”的一下关门声，徒留包间内的小伙伴们面面相觑？

烦躁的插兜，掏出桃子味棒棒糖塞进嘴里，沈浩然无论怎么努力也无法挥散那人的一切。

直到一双尖头手工皮鞋进入视线，沈浩然才停下前往厕所急欲发泄的步伐，视线顺着银灰色西裤向上爬，定格在那副黑框眼镜。

！！！

“你怎么在这儿？”沈浩然不假思索出口问道。

高访也不回答，笑眯眯的一把拉过沈浩然的衣领，将懵逼的高中生揪进厕所隔间，“你来的比我想象中还要快~”

被抵在厕所门板上接吻的时候，沈浩然一度怀疑这是自己的产生的幻觉，仅仅几分钟后再次吻住这双唇竟让他如此餍足。还未消散的热度被对方再次勾起，沈浩然没有经验无法做出对比，但是他就是知道没有一个人可以比眼前这个人带给他更令人满足的亲吻。

“忘了说，我叫高访，你可以叫我访哥。”高访微笑，亲啄嘴角，“或者，按照你同学的叫法，叫我叔叔。”

此刻发生的一切绝对出乎沈浩然的意料，高中生懵懵的回味着吻问道，“叔叔，你...这是干嘛？”

高访侧过头沿着颈线缓缓向上，贝齿叼起耳钉细细舔过，“你是真不知道.....”温热的舌缓缓爬上沈浩然的耳廓，舔弄着、挑逗着，“还是假不知道.....?”纤长的手指随着上扬的语调一把抓住了沈浩然的裆部。

“唔嗯！”命根子一下子被捏住，沈浩然闷哼一声。

“小弟弟，很大嘛～”一语双关。

“你....你不会....这里是...”沈浩然结结巴巴，下体在色情手法的揉捏下愈发鼓胀，几欲撑破内裤。

“放心吧，小朋友，不会在这里吃了你的。”高访轻笑，“先验验货而已。”说完又掐了一把手中完全勃起的物什。

许久没有遇到如此心仪的对象，高访也有些按奈不住了，“身份证带了吗？”

沈浩然摇头，要身份证干嘛？

“那就用我驾照吧。”

“驾照？”

高访见少年一脸不解，不禁疑问，“你不会还是处男吧？”

“当然不是！”少年想都没想就否认了，或许是一时气势太强，连阅人无数的浅宇CFO都骗了过去。

“就隔壁那家酒店吧，挺干净的。”一般客户来访，公司都会在这一片预定房间，高访对这里还算熟悉，“走吧。”

酒店？

沈浩然甩了甩脑子里过多的酒精......

这特么难道是传说中的约炮！？

他这是要在儿童节失去童贞了？！

直到被推倒在豪华大床上，对方温暖的胸膛紧紧贴上自己的，沈浩然才总算有了实感。表面禁欲的社会人士脱了衣服完全是另外一副脸孔，趴在自己身上像一只发情的小野猫，胡乱的舔吻他的胸膛，好像对他的胸肌格外感兴趣。

小野猫慢慢向下解开少年的裤头，在见到紫红色肉物的时候不住挑眉，比想的还要大，舌尖探出舔过唇角。

性生活只有右手和AV的沈浩然不得不惊叹眼前所见，男子小心翼翼的捧着他的性器舔弄，小巧的舌似是快感的引线，点到哪儿，哪儿就烧的火热。酥麻的感觉一路攀升脑后，沈浩然不禁咬紧下颚，手臂上的青筋都崩了出来，耗费极大的意志力抵抗囊袋收缩即将射精的感觉。

沈浩然，你不能射，别表现的像个处男一样！

“小朋友，别呆着，你也帮我摸摸。”高访眼角上吊，媚气十足，哪里还有一丝方才在一群小姐姐面前镇住场面的模样。

小处男脑中一片空白，只想吻住那蛊惑人心的薄唇，而他也那么做了。贪婪的摄取对方的气味，霸道的探入口腔，像对方曾对他做的那样，搜刮过每一寸区域。高访回应着这个热情的亲吻，只觉得这个小朋友特别喜欢接吻，就像个渴爱的小甜心。

只是攀在他背上扭扭捏捏不作为的双手是怎么回事?

高访不甚满意的反手拉过沈浩然放不开的右手，直接了当的下拉至自己的光裸的臀部，大胆的动作又引得沈浩然倒抽气。和女人都没有经验，更何况是男人，手掌下弹性十足的触感陌生却又让人上瘾。沈浩然无师自通的狠狠一捏，心道如果是摸女人的胸，可能也是这种手感。

“嘶——轻点...”沈浩然手劲不小，霎时，雪白的臀肉就泛起了一片粉红。

可这一下非但没有让小朋友感到愧疚，反而是高访脸上三分责怪、七分舒爽的表情让不善于察言观色的高中生都得以窥见对方真实的意思。

小朋友大胆的以双手同时包覆住雪白的小屁股，毫不客气的揉捏起来。高访生的极白，比起脸颊，常年不见天日的屁股蛋更是白的反光，且光滑无比。沈浩然越捏越上瘾，看着高访埋首在他的胸肌之间，享受至极。这算是第一次，沈浩然见到对方不那么强势的瞬间，从见面开始对方就像个游刃有余的庄家，将一切把握在手，一步步引导他入局——虽然他甘之如饴。

但是，现在问题来了，要怎么进行下一步。

高访也发现了这个问题，虽说屁股被揉的舒服无比，可这小朋友是不准备进入下一步吗？高访向沈浩然努了努嘴，示意润滑剂就在床头柜。

见沈浩然依旧没有动作，高访起身，一屁股坐在对方结实的腹肌上，“沈浩然是吧，你到底做不做？”

要是以前，高访早就撂担子走人了。可平日公务繁忙，没空谈恋爱维持稳定的性关系，就连约炮作为一个颜控身材控也鲜少能找到满意的。在禁欲了数不清的日月之后总算遇到那么一个对胃口的 ，高访实在不愿意就此放弃。

“我....”

高访洗耳恭听。

“我.....我.....”

高访皱皱眉头。

“我.....我.....我.....”

“我的小朋友，你到底怎么了？”高访扶额，再墨迹下去他都要软了。

“我不会和男人.....做那个.....”如果让校友们看到炫酷吊炸天的沈浩然此刻吱吱呜呜的模样，定会一个个惊掉下巴。

高访愣了一下，“你不是gay？”早说嘛.....害他空欢喜一场......

比起承认自己是处男，沈浩然更倾向于高访给出的解释，鉴于在今天之前他确实是个钢铁直男。

沈浩然乖巧点头，腹部上屁股的触感太过于强烈，小浩然也跟着点点头，拍打着高访的尾椎。

一边说着自己不是 GAY，一边用一柱擎天的孽根敲打他背部，高访一脸不可思议的问道，“可是你却对我硬了？”

“那是因为你特别漂亮！”

——理不直气也壮。

沈浩然惴惴不安的看着高访消化自己的发言，随后柔软的臀肉就离开了他的肚子。

啊，他要走了......

小朋友委屈的低下头，还来不及为自己在破处之旅中途被赶下车而哀叹，就见到一丝不挂的高访爬到床边从抽屉里掏出了一堆计生用品。

美的仿佛艺术馆里雕像般的胴体此刻却摆出最下流的姿势，宛如求欢的野兽，撅着屁股趴伏在床铺上，长腿支撑着身体，两指向后自己开拓着菊穴。

所以，是用这里？

沈浩然喉头一紧，视线死死盯着在粉嫩穴口开拓的手指。

高访也不好过，没想到钓到个什么都不会的，还得自己做准备。咬住牙，忽视身后热切的视线，分开近乎全部探入体内的两指，努力的扩张着接纳外物的入口。仿若自慰的行为就算在他自己看来都羞耻万分，可比起手把手教小朋友做爱，这样更有效率。

殷红的穴肉被分开，沈浩然在见到收缩蠕动的嫩肉时眼睛都瞪直了，不由自主的靠近高访，下意识的就将中指插入了被被撑开的缝隙。

“唔嗯...”高访没想到沈浩然会插进来，惊的一抖，小朋友的手指上覆着一层茧子，肠壁上传来的粗粝触感与自己的全然不同。

“叔叔，你的声音真好听。”感觉耳朵要怀孕，但是更想把你干到怀孕。

无师自通的小朋友骑在高访身后，阻止对方试图撤出的手指，生生的又加入了自己的食指。

小小的穴口像一根橡皮筋紧紧圈住分属于两人的四根手指，高访受不住的转头抱怨，还未开口就被沈浩然吻住。手指和舌头一并进攻，侵略着上下两张小嘴，雄性的侵略本能侵蚀着沈浩然的大脑。

想要肏他，想要让他哭着求饶。

色欲熏心的处男使坏的夹住对方的手指搔刮着肠壁，胡乱的搅动，将润滑液推到深处，由体内传来淫靡的水声。

“啊嗯嗯.....啊....”无意中被压按到前列腺，快感直冲脑门，高访不住的惊呼被沈浩然的吻全部吞下，只能勉强漏出一丝丝呻吟。

“按到这里你会舒服吗？”沈浩然明显感觉到身下人一下子软了腰，发现新大陆一般兴奋，手指更加用力，果然成功换来成年人放浪的叫喊，“啊啊啊....别按那么重....那里不行....嗯啊啊呜...”

高访舒服的不行的样子让沈浩然十分满足，一直处于被动的少年体会到了支配的快感，猛烈收缩的肠道夹的两人的手指交缠在一起。沈浩然已经开始期待进去之后自己的那根会被这里夹的多么舒服。

眼见开拓的差不多，高访却也不敢让对方进来，沈浩然莽撞的很，若是一下子怼进来后果不敢想，“然然.....手指出来.....”

“我不....”

“听....听话....你还要不要做了...？”

沈浩然不情不愿的抽出手指，接过高访丢来的安全套，接过却发现自己尺寸太大，根本套不上。确认了下沈浩然没病，高访虽有些担忧却还是抵不过身体深处的渴求。

“就这样做吧，你要射的时候记得拔出来。”

话音刚落，下一刻就被高访翻身压住，手掌撑在他起伏的胸膛上，“你别动...我自己来....”高访制住沈浩然不安分的手，小心翼翼的撸动起顶着臀缝的物什，那玩意那么烫、那么大，他甚至可以想象完全进来之后会有多爽。

调整角度，将湿滑的头部对准入口，高访感受到自己的穴口一缩一缩地渴求着那根的贯穿。微微用力，缓缓坐下，硕大的头部最难进入，高访咬住唇，屏住呼吸感受那烫热的玩意儿一寸一寸的入侵，蘑菇头撑开穴肉的奇异感觉直冲脑门。

沈浩然感到鼻尖一热，险些要流出鼻血，那么一个大美人骑在身上亲自吞吃着他的肉棒。头部整个进去了的时候高访还轻叹了一声，沈浩然再也受不住，扶住高访的胯骨狠狠往下一压——“呀啊！”猝不及防的施压，高访措手不及一下子就将性器整根吃下，肠道深处被狠狠戳刺。

比他想的还要大啊！

高访一下绷直身体，粗大肉茎将穴道整个填满，一丝缝隙都不留。括约肌因为巨物的入侵疯狂的收缩挤压着，小处男被夹的舒爽万分，迫不及待的律动起来。快速挺动腰身，不顾身上男人哭喊着停下的声音，或者说沈浩然此刻已经听不到任何声音，满脑子都只有包裹住下身的丝绒般的触感。

好热、好紧、好会吸！

“嗯啊...”结实的臀部肌肉不间断的向上顶，手部配合着腰身的动作托举着高访的屁股，柔软的屁股一下下拍打在沈浩然的腿根，“啪啪啪”的性交声不绝于耳。

“慢....慢点....嗯啊啊....你太特么....啊！好深！”高访摇着头想要让沈浩然停下肏弄，久未做爱，身体一下子受不了这样激烈的程度，就算努力放松后庭，调整呼吸，也抵不过沈浩然不要命的抽插，“你出去...不做了....唔呢...不做了”高访产生了要被肏死在床上的错觉。

“对不起...唔嗯....对不起.....叔叔...啊...”快速耸动腰身耗费了少年大量的体力，说话都不再顺畅，“叔叔...你里面太紧了...夹的我好舒服...停不下来.....”

“你....嗯啊...呜嗯...和女人做的时候...也那么猛？”撞击力道实在太大，高访觉得自己的肚子都要被贯穿了，他甚至一低头就可以看见小腹被硕大的性器由内而外的顶到变形，一下一下的凸起，那就是沈浩然的肉棒在作祟。

“我没干过女人.....”沈浩然扶正高访略微下滑的身体，完全忘了自己号称并非处男的谎言。

“啊啊嗯...你果然....哈啊...就是个童子鸡......啊..轻点...要破了....”

“童子鸡不是也把你干的那么爽.....”沈浩然托举对方的频率越来越快，动作轻松的好似坐在他身上的不是一个成年男子，而是一团棉花。“叔叔这里不知道有多厉害...破不了..比飞机杯舒服多了....弹性十足，吸得我爽死了...”

居然拿我和飞机杯比，小处男！

高访被毫无章法的动作顶的失去重心，只得向前趴伏在他窥觊的胸膛上哼哼唧唧，“慢...嗯啊啊...好满....好爽...”慢慢适应了这种冲击，高访渐渐得趣，竟自己也跟着抽插的规律扭起腰身，配合着对方狠狠干着自己。

“叔叔真骚...刚刚还说要破了,现在却扭的那么浪。”沈浩然红了眼，在光滑的屁股上拍了一掌，“啪”的一声响彻房间，“勾引KTV刚见面的人就来上床，叔叔平时是有多放的开！”不知为何想到身上扭动身躯承欢的人儿可能也在别人的床上如此放浪形骸，沈浩然的小心脏就疼的一抽，酸溜溜的。

“没有...没有...”

“没有什么，没有勾引我还是没有浪...我看哪一个都是事实。”

“没有随便勾引人....啊啊唔..哈啊...是然然又帅身材又好，叔叔才会想要和你做的....”高访被顶的喘不上气，呜呜咽咽的解释着，“然然的肉棒好大....叔叔就是想被你肏...”

相貌身材都极佳的男子满口荤话，沈浩然有些飘飘然，身心俱爽，深埋在对方体内的性器胀的更大，鸡儿都快与小孩的手臂一般粗了。来回抽插的时候带出体内的媚肉、淫水，整个交合的地方都被搅弄的一塌糊涂。

沈浩然回忆着方才对方被手指刺激叫的骚浪的那点，龟头每次进出的时候都会故意碾压过那里，满意的感受肠壁一次次的拼命挤压，和男人不顾形象的淫声浪语，“然然...好爽...你干的叔叔好爽...啊啊啊嗯....就是那里...”

穴腔被整个好好的照顾了一番，处男终究是处男，在炙热紧致是后穴中没能坚持多久，几十下抽插后终于将要达到高潮。

沉迷情欲的高访觉得不对，想要叫对方出去，却被沈浩然把住屁股动弹不得，“叔叔，让我射在里边好不好，好不好嘛~”

高访没想到沈浩然会在这个档口向他撒娇，确认了对方处男的身份，高访自然不再害怕被传染什么不干不净的病，再加上对方一脸可怜巴巴，让他想起了儿时饲养的小土狗。

但是....弄在里面真的会很不舒服....

一瞬间的犹豫让高访错过了拒绝的机会，他的沉默被少年误解为默许，突然重新绽放的笑容让高访恍了神，下一秒，滚烫的精液就直直的冲刷肠壁。

“啊啊啊.....好烫！”

高访被滚烫的液体浇的蜷起的身体，就连圆乎乎的脚趾都缩了起来，本就近乎高潮的身体在冲击下一起达到了巅峰，拼命收缩的肠道饥渴的妄图从肉棒中榨取更多精液....高访浑身痉挛趴在少年身上享受极致的感官，指甲无意识抠进对方的肌肉，留下一个个半月形红印....

不仅被处男内射还被肏射了，高访颤抖着身体脑中却是无穷无尽的羞涩。

更别提初次破瓜的沈浩然，积累了18年的射精激烈而又绵长，仿佛要灌满高访的身体让他受精一般，噗噗噗的射个没完。

两人今天才认识却又无比契合的人就这样相拥着度过了异常平静的十来分钟。直到高访终于缓过劲来缓缓的起身，将瘫软的性器拔出自己的体内，无法闭合的穴口含不住大量的白灼液体，混合着肠液、润滑剂慢慢的溢出穴口。

失禁的怪异感让高访努力的收缩肠肉，却因为过度被操弄无法恢复如初，男人只好用手捂住，想去厕所抠弄出来。

自己的精液从被自己肏的合不拢的屁股里一股一股的流出来，这画面太美，沈浩然疯狂想多看几眼！拉住还未来得及下床的高访，沈浩然一把趴俯在对方身上，手指恶意的刮着自己的腥膻液体将其再次送回被肏开了的菊穴，“叔叔，别浪费，留着给第二轮做润滑。”

高访窒息，小朋友，我腰都要断了你还想第二轮？！

停下你的狗狗眼，就算你这样看我，我也不会答应的！

最后，高访还是啪啪啪打脸，被沈浩然按在身下啪啪啪肏屁股。

臀部高高撅起承受不断的冲击，脸颊贴在床单上嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫，“啊..嗯啊..啊啊....好深.....要被肏死了......啊嗯....”破了处的沈浩然食髓知味，知道肏穴的舒服，也不似第一次没有章法的乱撞，时轻时重又在恰到好处的时候顶向销魂的软肉，彻底把高访干服帖了。

沈浩然边挺腰边揉着手感极佳的臀肉，突然一阵熟悉的音乐声响起——是他的手机铃声。

沉迷色欲，无暇理会，可铃声契而不舍的响着，沈浩然无奈只得接通，而身下的动作却没有减慢。

“喂？”沈浩然不耐烦。

高访却在听到这声之后惊的收缩后穴，夹的沈浩然险些爽的叫出声，少年低头看见高访一脸隐忍时起了坏心。

改变抽插的速率，慢慢控制龟头碾磨过穴心，轻轻触碰就会舒爽无比的地方被故意重点照顾，强烈的快感仿佛电流传达至全身。

“啊嗯...唔！”高访在惊叫出声的下一刻捂住了自己的嘴——沈浩然还在打电话！

在床上使坏的少年兴致更足，干脆将通话模式开了免提，摔在床上，扩音器中别人的声音传了出来，“喂！然哥！你去哪儿了，我们找了一圈没找到你，你掉茅坑了吗？该有刚那个什么声音？”

“没什么，我踩着猫儿尾巴了。”沈浩然轻笑，手指顺着话头一路向下，抚摸过高访的脊椎线，最后停留在腰窝边的尾椎骨。

“哪儿来的猫？你丫到底在哪儿？”

沈浩然也不着急回答，俯下腰凑在高访通红的耳边小声低语，“叔叔，捂住嘴做什么，叫出来嘛~告诉他呀，我哪里来的猫儿~”

高访噙满泪水的眸子狠狠瞪了小朋友一眼，这边厢不知轻重的肉棍还在体内翻捣，那边手机里同学不耐烦的呼喊也不间断，高访觉得自己简直要被逼疯了。

烫热的肠壁绞的沈浩然脑子都有些发麻，放弃欺辱身下漂亮叔叔的念头，飞速关机后加速挺动公狗腰,肉体拍打的声音伴随着先前射入精液被搅弄的声音充斥着整个房间。

“叔叔，电话挂了...嗯...你可以叫了...”全身的肌肉覆盖上一层薄汗，费力拉开高访捂住嘴的手，纤细的手指被口液濡湿，泛着微微水光，“嗯啊啊啊....嗯...好舒服....别再...顶......”失去了阻挡物，淫乱的言语再次溢出。

沈浩然迷乱了双眼，含住对方的手指，厚实的舌游走于一根根手指间，将晶亮的唾液一点一点舔舐干净，粗粝的舌苔好似刮在高访的心尖.....

“叔叔真甜~”

这一晚高访全身的敏感点都被完全开发，被无数个吻和18年份的精液填满，肚子鼓足的好像有孕的妇人，失去意识之前好像还听到少年嘶哑的嗓音在耳边呢喃着——“叔叔，我喜欢你。”

 

 

 

五天后。

和少年翻云覆雨的感觉实在太好，小高总犹豫再三还是将少年约了出来。

“叔叔！我就知道你会再约我的！”沈浩然摇摇尾巴，可爱的笑脸一点都不像在破处之夜就把人干的下不来床的样子。

“咳咳，我们先说好，只是炮友。”高访还没做好和小朋友谈恋爱的准备，况且对方看起来都还没毕业，在这样的年轻人身上付出感情，贝塔值太高。

“嗯嗯嗯 ！”沈浩然也不傻，俗话说的好，想要征服一个男人就得先征服他的屁股！

高访满意的点点头，为自己找到一个听话可爱器大活....有待加强的炮友而庆幸，“今天身份证带来吗？”

“带了！”身份证带了！准考证也带了！

于是，又是不可描述的一夜。

“卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！”高访是在沈浩然无数个卧槽清醒过来的，睁眼就见小朋友裤子拉到一半，光裸的背后都是他留下的抓痕，跳着脚到处找上衣。

“怎么了？”

“我考试要迟到了！”沈浩然总算在高访的西裤下找到了自己的T恤，急急忙忙的穿上又去找书包。

“考试？”高访迷迷糊糊，现在距离大学期末考还有一段时间吧。

“嗯，今天高考，叔叔你不知道？”沈浩然一脸理所应当。

“高考？！”高访醒了，不，高访不想醒！

“你是高中生？！”

“啊，对啊，我没告诉你吗？”沈浩然捡起书包，检查了下准考证还在，“我要去打车了，不然真的要迟到了！”

高访在这一瞬间仿佛提前看到了濒死前的走马灯，消化自己居然勾引高中生上床的可怕事实，“你别急，我开车送你，哪个考场？”

上帝啊，给他一个机会赎罪吧！

“HB高级中学。”沈浩然愣愣看着高访迅速的打理好自己，戴上眼镜后一瞬便恢复成那个初见时成熟稳重的社会人，谁能想到对方的屁股里还含着他的精液？

“走吧，愣着干嘛。”

“哦哦，好，走！”小浩然你给我下去！

最后，沈浩然顺利赶上了考试，不过这些都无关紧要，因为第二年，他再次参加了同一场考试，还是由同一个人接送~~


	2. 【然访】汪嗷~汪汪！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dirtytalk  
> 有GHY48嘉宾友情客串  
> 答案稍后揭晓

盛夏清晨的天空偶有几朵白云飘过，阳光灿烂得有些耀眼，如若有人随意向空中撒一些水一定能够形成漂亮的彩虹。

高访看着窗外如此的好天气，对镜打理着衣服 ，他已经记不清多久没有穿西装以外的衣服出门。

没想到自己也会有放下工作陪小孩儿玩的一天，想到那个荒谬的提议，高访不自觉的摇了摇头，小朋友就是小朋友。

8点不到，门铃响了起来，高访再一遍确认自己没有遗忘什么便踱步到了玄关。可视对讲机上果然出现了高中生左顾右盼的脸，沈浩然好像在练习什么，一会儿酷酷地撑着墙撩发，一会儿又摇摇头，一脸谄媚笑得仿佛智障儿童——好吧最帅最聪明的智障儿童。

屋内的高访都忍不住噗嗤笑了出来，完全找不到开门的时机，只能故意重重踏步两声，门外的小朋友才算收敛了奇怪的表情，正儿八经地卷了卷袖子。

沈浩然从两周前就开始咕咕叨叨计划着这次的游玩，任凭他怎么问都不说是怎么样的行程，小孩儿认真的模样高访也不好拒绝。

“叔叔，给你的，带上吧，”沈浩然眼中抑制不住的兴奋，向高访递去一顶安全帽，“保证你的安全，是我这个做男朋友的义务。”

高访笑而不语，掂量着有些分量的头盔，又看了看沈浩然那台拉风的橙色机车，“你要去哪儿？骑机车就可以到？”

“都说了保密，我的车你放心，上高速100都是随便飚的。”少年笑得张扬且自信，迷惑了高访的眼，他可能有7、8年没有见到过如此纯粹的笑靥。着魔般带上头盔，长腿一伸跨上机车后座。

真皮的机车后座带着明显的前倾，待沈浩然也上来之后，高访才发现自己几乎整个前胸都贴着少年的后背，年轻肉体的热量源源不断地传递过来。教高访不禁回忆起他俩在床上的那些荒唐事儿，约炮约到高考生这样的荒诞故事，却真真切切在高访身上发生了，在那之后沈浩然就好像缠上了他，时不时出现在他眼前，不断提醒他差一点点就干了有违伦理的糟心事。

本该强硬拒绝，可少年一口一个叔叔，叫的比焦糖玛奇朵还要甜，高访如何暗示拒绝都完全听不懂一般。

沈浩然闷闷的声音顺着快速从身边后退的风打断了高访的思绪，“叔叔，想什么呢，抱紧我！快！要加速了。”

对方明显到不能再明显的小心思，高访也不揭穿，顺着沈浩然的意紧紧搂住对方的腰身。高中生还在不断地转动把手，加快速度，上了高架之后周围的一切都变成了残影，耳边只有风与心跳的声音。

这就是青春吧，他从未享有过的放肆的青春。

高访搂住沈浩然的手每紧一份，小朋友眼角的笑意就深一刻。

高速公路仿佛没有终点一般冗长，却也不足以承载着两人各自的心思。

“到了。”摩托的嗡嗡声终于消音，还在失速状态有些没缓过劲的高访只觉得头上一轻，沈浩然的笑容和新鲜空气一同向他袭来。

“咳咳....谢谢。”一瞬间的慌神之后，高访假模假样的清了清嗓子，再三提醒自己今天到底是来干什么的，“哟，野生动物园啊。”

算算他俩的年龄差，这到底是来谈恋爱啊，还是他带孩子亲子游？

“哒噹~~”沈浩然双臂大张，略带自豪地笑着，仿佛询问高访意不意外惊不惊喜，“你成天在办公室里坐着，偶尔也要接近一下大自然。徒步什么的太无聊了，我想着和动物们玩一天也挺好的。”

高访看着门口硕大的老虎雕像，回想着自己上次来这儿的时候还和沈浩然一般大，顿时生出几许忆当年的意思，“挺好的，进去吧。”

入了园区大门，行道两遍是早晨接客的动物明星，太多人围观，高访不高兴去凑热闹，只是远远看了看大象长颈鹿觉得有些久违的新奇。过了十几年园区改动不小，他已然无法辨认出当年只来过一次的场地，只能跟着沈浩然走。少年拿着地图翻来倒去的也不知道看出什么来没，终于在第三次将地图三百六十度旋转后摸清方向，“叔叔，叔叔，那边，这就是网上说的跑狗场嘛。这家动物这两年改革，取消了所有的动物表演，现在就剩下狗狗还在营业，所以人特别多。就那边，要开始了，晚了就没位置了。”

沈浩然一把拉过高访的手，也不顾三十好几的高访体力是否跟得上就拔腿狂奔。

才几百米，高访就跑得气喘吁吁，“然然...等...慢点....”

“啊？”沈浩然听话的停滞脚步。

高访对猝不及防的停顿来不及反应直直撞上沈浩然，少年反应速度极快趁机将对方抱了个满怀。

“讨厌～～叔叔~这里那么多人看着呢~~”

沈浩然一脸娇羞轻轻拍打了下高访的肩膀，扭扭捏捏的样子真叫对方哭笑不得，这个小朋友的脑回路是九曲桥吗？

亏得沈浩然的一阵狂奔，两人到的还算早，看台上稀稀落落坐了才几十号人，沈浩然带着高访找了偏中间看台的位子。

足球场大小的绿茵草皮上漂亮姐姐训练员边上围着数只边牧，看着就聪明劲儿十足的狗子正完成着主人的指令，身姿卓越地追逐着被抛出的飞盘。

“漂亮！”黑白相间的一只边牧起身跳跃衔住飞盘的瞬间，沈浩然不由自主喊出了声。

而比起场上的精彩预热表演，高访只觉得身边这个小朋友的表情更为有趣，一个人的脸可以做出那么多夸张的肌肉活动吗？

“你喜欢哪个品种的狗啊？”沈浩然突然转头，高访险些收不住自己的眼神，幸好在商场上那么多年不是白历练的，男人的表面还是波澜不惊地回道，“我不太喜欢狗，太粘人了，我更喜欢狼。”

高访说谎了，用成年人熟稔的肮脏技巧，脸不红心不跳的故意骗了沈浩然。

看着少年熠熠生辉的眸子瞬间黯淡下去，他很清楚自己要的效果达到了。

接下去的表演沈浩然很少笑那么大声，好像一只小蘑菇一般放不开手脚，虽说几个高潮的部分高访都明显感受到身边人的兴奋，可沈浩然却都强压了下去。

高访开始觉得自己有点坏，明明答应对方要好好处一天，可是，不能在这时候泄气。

高访瞥了眼训练员的小动作，转头道，“然然。”

“嗯？”焉焉的狗狗眼瞬间投递过来，高访罪恶感更重一层，好像自己欺负了谁家的小奶狗。

“要不要猜猜最后哪只狗狗会赢？”

“嗯？猜对了有奖励吗？”原本垂头丧气的小孩，在听到高访主动搭话并提出猜谜之后眼睛又泛起了光。

“让我想想。”高访短暂地故作沉思状后，“那就这样，输的人必须满足赢的人一个条件，不能拒绝。”

“哈哈哈，叔叔你好老套哦。”沈浩然仰头大笑，“不过我要玩~~我猜那条棕色的边牧会赢，就那个6号，他从刚刚开始就一直好厉害。”

“那我就猜2号。”高访推了推眼镜，笑得人畜无害。

哨声响起后，6号狗狗一路飞奔，箭一般冲了出去，沈浩然喜滋滋地拍着高访的肩，“叔叔你看，叔叔你看，它好快！”

“看来你要赢了。”

高访转动着腕子上的高价手表，视线并没有追随互相追逐的狗子，而是盯着训练员。果然，刚刚的观察并没有错，赛跑进行到一半时，训练员做了一个特殊的小动作，瞬间2号黑白边牧突然发力，在观众的欢呼声中一条一条超越了前方的对手第一个达到终点。

“怎么会，叔叔你怎么猜到的？”沈浩然的心情在短短两分钟内大起大落，一脸不可置信的看着高访。

高访笑笑，“第六感吧，记住我们的约定哦。”

其实这种手段并不新奇，为了调动观众的情绪，故意安排动物表演反差剧情。在前面的表演中高访早就观察出2号犬与训练员感情最为扎实，指令的完成度也最高。再加上开跑前故意喂的狗饼干和特殊手势更让高访笃定这真的是一场表演秀。

想要和他玩游戏，沈浩然终究还是太嫩了点。

少年低落的情绪来得快去得也快，从跑狗场离开后小蘑菇然然就烟消云散，恢复了平日里小太阳的模样。沈浩然鼓噪的本性难以压制，每见到新的动物都恨不得将立牌上的文字读一遍。高访不禁心想要是对方念书有那么认真，那也不会沦落到被逼复读一年的地步，但他也不多说什么，任由精力充沛的少年绕着他打转，也假装没注意到沈浩然偷偷摸摸牵住他手的小动作。

不过，想要表现的自然，就不要出那么多手汗啊，沈浩然小朋友。

在前往猛兽区观望巴士的队伍走道一侧，安排了不少小动物的周边产品。今天是工作日，排队的人不多，沈浩然就拉着高访进了商店闲逛。

“叔叔，你看这个可不可爱？”

高访闻声放下手中做工细巧的哈士奇挂件，向沈浩然看去，只见对方一脸憨笑，头上带着灰色的......狼耳朵头箍？

“还有这个狐狸耳朵好适合你~”沈浩然乐呵呵的举着朱红色的同款头箍，吊牌上画着一只卡通样式的小狐狸，他甚至还戴着一副边框眼镜。

“为什么我是狐狸，你就是狼？”酒红的高调发色、耳垂上的银色耳饰与狼耳倒是意外合称，可沈浩然全身上下哪有一点狼的凌霸之气，怎么看都只是一只黏黏糊糊路都没走稳就要跟着他身后讨赏的小奶狗。

“叔叔不是喜欢狼吗？”

高访呼吸一滞，没想到自己随口一说的喜欢，却被少年记住。这一瞬，高访没能抑制住想要摸摸对方的冲动，手指滑过对方的发丝游移到脸颊，“沈浩然，你真的不用这样的。”

“可我就是想让叔叔喜欢我，叔叔喜欢什么样的，我就努力变成什么样。”高中生的一番话说得天经地义，说得理直气壮，“毕竟我只剩下......”沈浩然笑着低头看了眼手表，“只有12个小时不到，我得努力的让叔叔多喜欢我一点才行啊。”

喀咔......

然然，你不要那么可爱，这样叫我怎么舍得拒绝你。

沈浩然一直是这样，不撞南墙不回头，甚至撞上他这堵结实的老城墙之后还是誓不罢休。高访不是没有暗示过对方，他们不合适，不可能。可沈浩然就是听不懂，或者是不想听懂，举着自己的真心哐哐不知疲倦地砸着城门。

高访不禁回忆起两周前，他终于下定决心一字一句和对方坦白自己的想法后，沈浩然也是带着这样苦涩的笑容向他提出了“一日情侣”的建议。

“高访，你就和我试试，就一天。给我一个机会证明，我可以的。”

谁能想到最擅长微笑着拒绝别人不合理提案的浅宇CFO却不知为何同意了这个荒谬的提议。高访曾不停的劝说自己，这也是一个好机会，向对方证明，他们真的不合适。

但是，一段感情，合适才是最重要的吗？

“叔叔，快戴上。”沈浩然将狐狸耳朵带到高访精心抓出的大背头上，满意的点了点头，“走吧，我们去看大老虎，里面有狼群。”

高访亦步亦趋的跟着沈浩然回到队伍的最末端，带着夸张的耳朵，再加上两人都过分俊俏的脸庞，排队期间已经迎来了不少姑娘的侧目。高访已经看到不少女孩子向沈浩然侧目，窃窃私语之后笑作一团，心道这个小孩儿到哪儿都受欢迎。

沈浩然早已习惯被瞩目，不受任何影响，向高访递去一个小小的哈士奇玩偶，就是高访方才看着的那个，“叔叔，送你。”沈浩然好像还有什么话要说，最后却自己噎了回去。

一车能载不少人，队伍前进的很快，两人很快就上了投食车。燥热的天气园区里多少有些异味，倒真的应了沈浩然那句“回归自然”，。

午后的动物们都懒洋洋躺在树荫下纳凉，见着投食车也并不是太感兴趣，沈浩然却还是依旧亢奋四处张望将发现的猛兽位置指给高访看。

少年掏出了手机，摄录了几段视频后小心翼翼的看着高访一眼，“叔叔，我可以和你拍张照吗？”

高访第一反应就是拒绝，他不想再给少年过多的念想，可是......

面对这样可怜巴巴充满期望的小狼崽，高访说不的口型硬生生转变，“出去再拍吧，这车上都是人。”

“好！”

只因为一个小小的承诺，沈浩然小朋友的兴致明显比之前还要高涨。

进入狮园后不久人群突然爆发出一阵哄闹，下一刻传声筒沈浩然就亢奋地为他答疑解惑，指着道路右面，眼睛瞪得仿若铜铃，连一贯的咋咋唬唬都没了。

高访疑惑地顺着对方手指的方向看去，也吓了一跳。

两头雄壮的公狮叠交在一起，上位的那只咬住另一只的后颈，刁起一块皮肉。茂盛的鬃毛盘根错节，在骄阳下熠熠生辉，随着猛兽后腰的快速律动前后摇摆。

这野生动物的白日宣淫可不是一直都有机会看到的，更何况是同性，一车人几乎无论男女都在惊呼之后哈哈大笑，只有带着孩子的父母尴尬的捂住孩子的眼睛。

雄狮的交配很快结束，却未分离而是缱绻依偎在一起为对方舔舐着毛发，似一对爱侣。

“叔叔...”沈浩然几乎是贴着耳朵的低语伴随着喷吐呼吸的热气，让高访浑身一震，“要是我的话，才不会那么快结束，一定让你舒服透了才射。我是不是很棒？”小朋友说话还故意舔了记他的耳廓。

棒你个头！！！

高访不知作何表情，只觉得脸上发烫，与对方仅有的两次可谓酣畅淋漓的性爱一下浮现。沈浩然一点没有说错，无论是哪一次，对方都伺候得他欲仙欲死，射的一干二净才停手。

“叔叔你看，狼诶~~~”高中生皮完马上转移话题，指着人造岩石上下呼呼大睡的狼群，“懒洋洋的还不如狗狗呢，要不还是喜欢狗狗吧~~”

高访调动出所有涵养才没有请沈浩然吃一颗毛栗子。

简单吃过午餐，两人放慢了脚步，慢慢逛遍了整个动物园，快到闭园时间时，踱步到了小动物触摸区域。这里聚集着一些食草的中大型动物，高访花钱买了几份食物跟着蹦跶得大孩子进了触摸区。

高访小心地摸了摸羊驼，看着对方傻乎乎嚼着树叶，憨憨的模样可爱得紧。

可一转头，沈浩然就不见了踪影，巡视一圈才发现在和圈内另一对游客说着什么，下一秒，小姑娘就带着微笑跟随沈浩然走了过来。

“我让她给我们拍张照，嘿嘿。”

既然是答应了对方的事，高访自然不会抵赖，却故意隔开距离与沈浩然各自站在羊驼两边，手也搭在可爱动物的脖子上。

高访还是第一次拍游玩的照片，思来想去还是摆出了平素对待媒体的笑容，眼角的余光却注视着沈浩然的侧脸，已然接近傍晚，泛红的夕阳让少年的脸上镀上一层橙光，暖洋洋的。

“3,2,1~”

高访不意外对方会在倒数的瞬间对他做点什么，幸好沈浩然还没大胆到在这儿偷亲他，只是缓缓的覆上了他的手背，用小指勾上他的。

最后沈浩然将照片也发了一份给高访，男人仔细看了看自己倒是一脸商业化的笑容，沈浩然偷瞄他的表情却再明显不过，而且谁又能想到羊驼毛茸茸的脖子后边是他俩交缠的双手。

直到闭园，他倆才离开动物园，将头箍拿下放进沈浩然的后备箱。

回程的路上姿势高访依旧紧紧贴着少年的后背，与来时不同的不仅仅是那一身的汗味儿还有高访的心境。

还有六个小时今天就过完了。

好像，突然，有点，舍不得结束了........

机车一路狂飙，在略微有些堵塞的高速上还是显得游刃有余，一小时不到，高访就被沈浩然带到了一间酒咖的门口。

“你怎么知道这儿？”高访摘掉头盔，不敢置信的看着这家他经常光临的老店。

“男朋友喜欢的地方，我怎么能不知道~”

高访一挑眉，惊讶于自己的第一反应居然惊喜而不是厌恶，毕竟那么私人的喜好被人知道，不排除有被跟踪的嫌疑。

“叔叔你别这样看我啦，是管哥告诉我的。”沈浩然的关子卖不到多久就自己揭穿，毫不犹豫的将管惕出卖。

“那家伙，看我回去怎么收拾他。”想到自己那个也和老小孩一般的兄弟，高访是一点也不意外。自从某次下班他被沈浩然堵住正巧被管惕遇见后，那家伙就对沈浩然起了兴趣，倒没想到他俩居然到了瞒着他私相授受的地步了。

在自己的场合高访自然熟门熟路，带着沈浩然来到他在二楼的专属半开放包厢，叫服务员开了私藏的酒，悠闲地侧躺在沙发上，翘起了腿。叫了意面、牛排，高访晃动着酒杯里的红色液体，悠然自得地随着歌声晃悠着纤细的脚踝。

“叔叔，你真漂亮。”沈浩然冷不丁的一句夸奖传来。

这句话高访已经听对方说了无数次，此情此景再次听到却又有一番别样的感触，或许是沈浩然眼中多出的那两分真挚。

喜欢吗?

要高访来回答，答案是肯定的，不然也不会第一次见到就邀请对方开房。

可以说沈浩然的外形满足了他对性伴侣所有的要求。

但，相处了几个月后，现在他对沈浩然的喜欢还是仅限于身体吗？

这，高访自己也说不上来。

性向决定了他为数不多的恋爱史，比起爱情，性更简单，更容易掌控，受到的伤害也更少。作为商人，他知道怎么样让自己的风险最小化，而沈浩然就好像一只高收益高风险的证券，引诱着他是否去投资。

今天之前，他的答案是非常明确的，不将自己置身于悬崖边是他一直以来信奉的求生之道。可随着12点的临近，他这个假男友即将完成任务，心中坚定不移的选择却产生了动摇。

“高先生，今天正好是我们酒咖7周年，十一点半开始有蒙面舞会。这是每桌赠送的面具，届时如果感兴趣，记得下来玩。”侍者礼貌的放下两个面具便离开。

沈浩然好奇地把玩着面具，挑起硬质的那个试戴，黑底金边的面具遮掩住了男孩上半部分的脸，留下线条美好的下颚和性感指数爆棚的唇。

高访再次确认，沈浩然是个帅哥没错。

高访挑起桌上另一个面具，说这是面具还是有些牵强，这仅仅就是一块黑色的蕾丝布料，在两边绑了黑色绸带。

不多久，楼下的音乐声停止，老板讲了两句煽情的感言，便宣布舞会开始。

时间不会为了谁停下脚步。

沈浩然鼓足勇气，戴上面具向高访伸出了手，“叔叔，和我跳一支舞吧。”

舞池中央，沈浩然凭借着音乐、舞蹈天赋迅速学会了简单的舞步，搂着高访的腰伴随萨克斯管悠扬的音调舞动身体。

摘下戴着黑色蕾丝面具的高访美的有些不现实，平日里凌厉之气削弱了几分，更多的是魅惑。

十一点半，距离午夜还有半小时。

他好像突然有点明白灰姑娘的心情，马上就要被打回原形的心情，回忆着今天的一点一滴，他实在没有信心高访会做出接受他的决定。或许这就是他们最后的一支舞，最后的一次接触，12点的钟声敲响，他就必须从高访男友的位置退让，回去他的学校，断了不切实际的念想。

其实高访的决定并不难猜，毕竟一整天高访不是在暗示他黏人，就是在明示他还是个孩子。

这一瞬间，沈浩然想，与其让高访再做一次坏人拒绝他，不如自己来帮他做这个决定，本来就已经被下了死亡通知书，今天一天也不过是无用的抢救罢了。

少年搂住男人腰身的手收紧，下巴抵在高访的肩头，两人的距离早已超过三步舞的安全距离。

“叔叔，我知道你想说什么，我知道自己不够成熟、黏人、幼稚、爱玩，让你无法相信我……”

两人的舞步停滞，高访攥着沈浩然的T恤，听着少年愈发哽咽的声音，原来沈浩然一直都懂……

“然然……”高访心房一抽。

“叔叔，我还是想要食言。”沈浩然重新拉开距离，嘴角带着高访熟悉的笑容，“我答应，今天之后，18岁的沈浩然不会再来骚扰你。可是，你要不要试着考虑20岁、25岁、30岁的沈浩然，我总有一天会长大，那时候你能再给我一次机会吗？”

面具背后，沈浩然的眼角噙着泪，却还是努力维持此刻他能做到的最阳光的笑容。

“果然…还是不行嘛……那，今天就到此为止吧……”沈浩然见高访没有表示，苦笑摸摸头，“高访，今天我真的很开心，谢谢你给我这个机会，再…再见。”

说完，沈浩然搭在高访腰上的手紧了紧后彻底松开，金属耳钉在转身瞬间折射出的光芒，闪耀着高访的眼。

轰隆——

南墙塌了。

高访的手比他精明的大脑更快一步，拉住了沈浩然的手腕。

“然然！”

“嗯.....？”

沈浩然深吸一口气回头。

高访的双眼为黑色蕾丝眼罩所蒙，沈浩然看不真切对方的情绪，心底的小锣鼓咚咚咚敲打不停。

“沈浩然，你还记得输给我的那个赌吗？”

沈浩然不知道高访这个时候提这个做什么，茫然的点点头，那个对高访而言没有任何用处的赌局，明明对方想要他做什么他都不会拒绝。

哦，除了叫他别再接近高访.......

该不会....？

“直到刚才，你说的那些都没错，你还小，在我眼里就是一个孩子。”高访一字一句说着，看着沈浩然眼里盈满了谨慎、期待、害怕。

啊，这孩子是真的喜欢我啊......

“但是，一个孩子都可以坦诚的面对自己的感情，我活了三十多年却反而做不到了。”高访笑笑，弯起的嘴角比新月还要美好，“今天，你让我明白了一些事。所以我想要把那个赌约的奖励转赠给你作为报酬，你可以向我提出一个条件，而我——不会拒绝。”

沈浩然愣了几秒，思索着对方的意思是否是自己想的那样，小心翼翼地开口，“包括做我男朋友吗，没有试用期？！”

“包括做你的男朋友，没有试用期。”

突如其来的狂喜淹没了沈浩然的大脑，本来就不利索的器官直接罢工，所有的动作趋于本能，一把扑向高访，力道大得让高访禁不住后退了几步。

“所以我有男朋友啦！”

高访使劲抽出被沈浩然箍住的双手，摸摸对方毛茸茸的脑袋，“我也有男朋友了。”

“叔叔！！我太开心啦！！”

以后的路会怎么样高访不知道，但是，管他的呢，与其为了未来的不确定而烦恼，不如为了眼下的所有而快乐。

沈浩然夸张的大叫让两人险些成为全场瞩目的焦点，高访掩着嘴带自家新晋小男友回到了包间，顺便拉上了灯芯绒的厚重布帘。

仅一层布料就将这儿变成了只属于两人的一方小天地，高访为沈浩然倒了专为对方准备的起泡酒，昏暗的灯光从头顶洒下，沈浩然大口喝着酒味碳酸饮料却觉得一点都不解渴。

至于原因.......

沈浩然的视线无法从桌底移开，高访若无其事的与他干杯，白嫩的足却从鞋中释放，裸露的脚趾慢慢地在他的小腿上游移，休闲中裤掩不住纤若无骨的脚踝。浅宇高管脸上的蕾丝还未取下，此时在沈浩然看来，比起漂亮还更多了几分色情。

“叔叔...这里是外面....要不我们...？我带身份证了！”沈浩然咽了咽口水，所有的性经验都来自高访，两次中规中矩的在酒店开房，突如起来的挑逗让他无比兴奋的同时也不知该如何下手。

“外面怎么了，外面才好玩。”既然确认了关系，那就更没理由放过眼前的“美餐”，自从上次和沈浩然做过之后已经过了三个月，高访也积累了不少。以他的魅力，勾引一下眼前的愣头青还是绰绰有余的，“你以为，这里为什么要装布帘？”

“白天在动物园，你不是挺会说的，现在正是时候，让叔叔看看你这儿有多棒好不好？”  
高访放下酒杯，长腿一跨，只是这一次骑的不再是沈浩然的摩托，而是摩托的主人，有些沙哑的声音凑在沈浩然的耳边，“你想怎么做，都可以，是另一个奖励。”

高访一旦放开，沈浩然是绝无招架之力，男人的手心直接揉按在少年被撩到半勃的性器。两根手指隔着布料，绕着凸起的囊袋打转，时不时地用手指戳戳充满弹性的球体，挑逗万分。

只三两下，沈浩然就彻底硬了，高访满意的欣赏撸动着自己的杰作，为酒意熏染的面孔微红，舌尖探出舔湿自己那张酷似猫唇的小巧嘴巴，一刻不耽误便堵住了沈浩然的唇。

炙热湿滑的舌尖就着两唇相贴的姿势，描绘着沈浩然轮廓较好的唇线，又从唇角探入，不急，不缓。

“嗯......”接吻经验尚不足的沈浩然很快就乱了呼吸，发出一声声舒服的闷哼，手掌不受控地胡乱抚摸上高访的背部，试图从身体的接触面散发自己逐渐上升的体温。

不甘满足于高访挑逗似地亲吻，沈浩然按住高访的头，用力到两人的牙齿都磕碰在一起。

“轻点....嗯....”高访舔着被磕到的牙床，哼哼了一句。

“我还没进去呢，叔叔就叫我轻点了。”沈浩然没脸没皮地，有了正牌男友的身份作掩护，说话就更没羞没臊，“叔叔一直在这里做这种事吗？带别的男人过来，勾引他们？”说不在意是假的，小朋友半开玩笑半认真的问道。

高访噗嗤一下笑出声，侧头啃咬着沈浩然的耳廓，舌尖绕着耳洞打转，几乎用气声开口，“没有哦，然然是第一个在这里干我的男人。”

高访一手解开皮带，任由裤腰滑落至大腿根部，勃起的性器被从内裤中释放出来，在高访有意识的控制下夹在沈浩然T恤下分明的腹肌轮廓中间磨蹭。他一边舔舐着沈浩然敏感的耳朵看它一点点变红，一边依靠结实的肌肉满足自己的欲望，“然然.....帮叔叔撸撸......”

手掌听话的抚上了高访干净的性器，那处因为情欲已经胀成了深粉色，头部渗出的前列腺液打湿了沈浩然的白T，变得有些透明的布料后腹肌若隐若现。性经验不足，沈浩然自慰却不是一两次，都是男人，知道触碰哪里还会让对方爽。握住高访肉棒的顶端，手指绕着马眼打转，上下撸动的速度越来越快。快感慢慢流淌至高访全身，挑逗沈浩然的动作也全都停下，仰着头享受对方的服侍，搭在沈浩然肩上的手随着一波又一波的快感改变着力道。

布帘可以隔绝视线却无法隔绝外界的杂音，慵懒性感的曲调仿佛在为这场计划外的性爱伴奏，再加上窸窸窣窣的人声，叫两人的感官更加敏锐兴奋。

沈浩然五指成圈，轻重力道把握的正好，指面的粗糙纹路于对方的快速摩擦，一股股燥热蔓延至高访全身。

“嗯....然然....再快点....要...”高访微张着唇，黑色蕾丝后的漂亮双眼微眯。

“这就忍不住了？叔叔这段时间内没有自己玩过吧.....嗯....？”沈浩然的呼吸也粗重了不少，明明只是帮对方撸管他就已经兴奋得不行，挺立的肉棒不由自主的向上顶着，急不可待的想要进入那令他无比怀念的温柔塚。

“别嘚瑟....你不也硬成这样......嗯.......怕不是要射在裤裆里了吧.....”隔着裤子高访都能感受到沈浩然下体夸张的热度。

“叔叔，你往下坐坐....磨磨我......”

沈浩然确实如高访所说的快要受不了，一点点的刺激就会让他发泄出来。高访看着小孩憋红了的脸可爱得紧，伸手将沈浩然的宽松的长裤皮带向下拉，从内裤的缝隙中将烫热的物什掏了出来。随后勾起嘴角压低腰身，两瓣饱满的臀肉直接将其夹住磨蹭。

“然然.....这样舒服吗.....?”

“嗯...舒....舒服......屁股好软...嗯...啊.......”

高访的屁股仿若乳胶枕一般柔软，就连微凉的屁股蛋都被情欲感染变得烫热。沈浩然努力合拢双腿，想要将性器再往臀缝里挤进更多。没有被含在其中的冠状沟空虚无比，高访却像会读心一般伸手捏住涨得紫红的龟头以手指狎玩。

高访也覆住沈浩然的手加速对方撸动的速度，腰身的起伏也越来越快，两人抵着头互相慰藉，粗重呼吸喷洒在对方的唇角。

“叔叔....！要....！嗯啊........！”各种刺激加之在一起，沈浩然的脑袋一片混乱，套弄的速度越来越快。腰身也有意识的自己上挺，不多久便闷哼一声达到了快乐的顶峰，直冲天灵盖的快感切断了他所有的感官，耳朵一阵嗡鸣，腿肉崩的紧直。

高访也在对方高潮后没轻没重的手儿劲中释放了积累数月的精华，浓稠的精液全数射在少年的白T上，将衣服弄得更脏。男人失了力气顺势倒在沈浩然前胸，胸膛贴着胸膛，呼吸都仿佛形成了同步，屁股还能感受到对方还在余韵中性器的小幅度抽跳和股间黏着触感。

过了好一会儿，高访早于沈浩然回过神来，第一次在性爱过后没有涌上空虚感，而是被无限大的温暖填满，和喜欢的人做爱真的不一样。

高访探手摸了摸自己的屁股，果然沾满了对方的精液，打趣道，“不是说伺候到我舒服才射吗？那这是什么..？”高访使坏地将手伸到沈浩然面前，三指之间还拉着丝，粘稠度和浓度都昭示着沈浩然的年轻。

小少年缓过气儿，就看到和黑色蕾丝美人高访满手都是他的精液，刚经历了高潮的脸愈发通红。

叔叔！你也太诱了吧！！！

“这....这次不算....再来！”

年轻人的好胜心逗笑了高访，放下手的同时轻声道，“小朋友，你真可爱。”

“不是小朋友！！是男朋友！！！”还是把我当小孩，我沈浩然不要面子的吗！

“好好好，我的小男朋友。”高访只觉得撅着嘴的沈浩然更加讨人喜欢，奖励似地送了一个香啵。

沈小朋友立刻心花怒放，满头冒着小花花似地傻笑。

我沈浩然有叔叔就够了，还要什么面子。

高访看着沈浩然此刻的表情简直就像一直吐着舌头向主人表示爱意的子犬，对，就像沈浩然送他的那只哈士奇玩偶。

说起来....还有一个误会需要解决。

“对了，然然，叔叔今天还对你撒了个慌。”高访靠近沈浩然，一字一句地开口，“我啊，其实超喜欢狗狗的~”

沈浩然反应了两秒瞬间咧开嘴，笑弯了眼，下一刻舔上高访脸颊上因快感留下的汗液，“汪嗷～汪汪！”

“手手~”高访闹着玩，伸出干净的那只手掌，没想到下一秒沈浩然就自带狗狗眼，将手搭在他的掌心上。

“乖~~~我们然然太可爱了~”高访哈哈大笑，简直看到沈浩然背后拼命摇动的大尾巴，转头觅到沈浩然的唇吻了上去，耳鬓厮磨享受着不应期的倦怠。

沈浩然年轻气盛不应期短，又被喜欢的人亲亲摸摸，很快又起了邪火，试探性地开口“叔叔....我好像....又想要了….”

“我说过，你想怎么做，都可以~”高访边说边拉着沈浩然的手探向自己的后穴，“叔叔也想要你肏我，该怎么做还记得吧。”

沈浩然心下一动，搜刮下粘在高访屁股上的精液集中到穴口，隐秘的入口如同高访所说一样也有些情动，一翕一张似要吞些什么解饥。沈浩然小心地绕着菊穴的褶皱打转，回想着那里被自己完全撑开的可爱模样，下体就是一个跳动。

“我要进去了....”沈浩然说完就塞入了一根手指，借着精液的润滑并不困难，内部的紧致烫热一下勾起小朋友的回忆，肉棒被包裹的感觉，叔叔爽到哭泣的表情。思及此，开拓的速度便加快不少，整个中指都陷入对方体内，“叔叔你真的好紧....”

“不....不然怎么夹得你舒服...嗯.......快...再放两根手指....”高访的身体也饥渴难耐，自主扭摆着臀肉，少年就算忍得辛苦，开拓的动作还是太过于细致小心，谨慎得让高访都受不了，干脆自己加入手指，带着粘液的食指在入口轻轻戳刺。手指和穴口皮肤的接触让大脑产生奇怪的共鸣，忍着羞耻，高访的指节紧贴着沈浩然的进入的穴道。

“叔叔你太辣了.....”高访性感仰头与他一起操弄自己后穴的模样太过诱人，让小朋友一时看呆了眼。

高访低头含住沈浩然的耳垂，“专心干我....别发呆...”男人将引领沈浩然手指抵住自己的的穴心，手指如同主人一般纠纠缠缠，带给高访无限的快感，“嗯....就....就按这里......”

“我记得，是叔叔最骚的一点，一碰这，叔叔就好像要爽哭了。”沈浩然故意说着粗俗的语言，有点好奇那里被碰到真的有那么舒服吗，“叔叔，我只肏这里，可以让你高潮吗？”

“....不....不可能....”

高访摇头，就算是gay，也不可能完全靠后面高潮......

“我觉得可以，叔叔那么敏感....不如我们试试~”小奶狗一上了床就好像基因突变，坏坏的点子一个个跳出来，抽出手指换上自己的大物件。硕大的蘑菇头一下捅开穴肉，就算已经被三根手指好好开拓过，高访的里面还是紧致的不像话。后穴久未被探访，括约肌尽职尽责地想要将入侵物排出，却架不住沈浩然推进的速度，一吸一吸地反而更像是在主动欢迎。

“叔叔.......嗯....好舒服....里面太舒服了....好像比上次干你更舒服了....”少年的口不择言没有进入高访的耳朵，男人被粗硬的性器一点点破开身体，肉道一点点被打开、侵入的感觉太过于强烈，直至完全被填满，强烈的满足感让高访几乎停滞了呼吸。

好大，好烫，好满.......

失神的表情正好落入沈浩然的眼，少年涌上无限成就感，才进去叔叔就舒服的说不出话来。埋在对方体内的性器瞬时又大了一圈。

“嗯....肉棒....又...又变大了....哈啊.......把叔叔的屁股都填满了…”高访搂住沈浩然，只觉得屁股好像有些吃不下，试图抬起臀部让自己缓解一下的动作为高中生戳破，毫不客气的掐着他的腰往下一按，“啊....！”

整根没入，最为粗大的根部也被吞吃下肚，身体被完全撑开，高访爽的直哼哼，好像被挠了下巴的小猫咪。

“叔叔.....不就喜欢我大嘛....”内部紧热夹得沈浩然舒爽万分，破处没多久的少年立刻不要命的向上顶着。不用高访自己扭腰，打掌直接托住肉厚的臀部上下摆动，手指嵌入白皙的软肉，掐得高访又疼又爽。

久旱逢甘露，再次尝到肉味儿，高中生的钻石鸡儿上了马达一般，快速在后穴冲刺，没有章法的快速挺弄如同暴风雨般很快就让交合处汁水横流，黏腻的液体借着拍打的律动发出奇妙的声响刺激着高访的耳膜，他知道这里的隔音条件，怕是旁边有人的话，马上就能猜到他们在做什么，“然然......轻....轻一点.....会被听见.....”

还不等沈浩然压抑本性放慢动作，隔壁就传来了更为夸张的声音，“啊....慢.....慢点.....啊....要被干坏了....”

“猫儿.....嘘...你不是最要面子，被人听见展博士在这种地方被人干可怎么办？”男人的音量的高度完全与语意相驳，至少高访和沈浩然都听得真真切切。

“混蛋....这里根本没人认识....嗯哈...认识我....”

“那我就放开了干了~~”男人得意的声音轻易地穿越了布帘。

“叔叔，隔壁好像也在干羞羞的事儿....叫的比你还响呢....”有了隔壁的掩护，沈浩然自然肆无忌惮放弃放缓动作的打算，“不过叔叔叫得更好听~~叫得我的肉棒更硬了......再叫响一点好不好...”

“疯....啊...！然然....你疯了....慢点....啊....好深......嗯哈.......”沈浩然大有要与旁边别苗头的趋势，肏干高访的力道更重了几分，快速的动作让高访几乎都坐不稳。体内肉物的摩擦带来无上的快感，高访耳边不仅能听到他们交媾的淫靡声响还有隔壁隔壁不断传来的隐约动静。

“....啊....小白...嗯...顶....顶那里...我快射了....你顶顶那里.....”就连高访都听出话语中撒娇的意味，娇俏的喊声连他都受影响。

“不行，你还没认错，这次出差之前你是怎么答应我的？现在倒好，自己偷偷跑来见线人，你知道这里是什么地方吗？”陌生男人的声音带了少许怒意，肉体拍打的声音越发响亮，“在gay吧被人下了药，你怕是不知道自己有多讨人喜欢是吧？要是我没赶到怎么办，你要给的男人肏屁股吗？”

“....嗯哈.......小白....疼.....别打我屁股.....”被称为猫儿的男人起了哭腔，“我错了....我错了.......我不该擅自行动......你快帮帮我.....下面要炸了...药效...药效好大....嗯....啊....痒死了.....小白哥哥....小耀只给哥哥肏.......快点顶我那里......”

“你这只勾人的猫！”不知是被戳到什么性癖，男人突然闭上了嘴，只剩下一声赛过一声的啪啪啪声和“猫儿”的淫浪叫喊。

“叔叔....你不专心！”那边好戏刚落，这边沈浩然却不满意了，高访明显被分了神，一定是我不够卖力叔叔才有心思去听别人活春宫！

“啊....!”高访一下子就被顶弄在前列腺上的肉头激得叫出了声，想起隔壁还有两人，下意识的捂住了嘴，沈浩然不管不顾地狠狠戳刺微凸的一点，满意地看着高访渐渐迷乱的眼瞳。

“叔叔.....你只要看着我就好......不要去管别的....”沈浩然卖力的动作花费了他不少气力，渐渐的额间就溢满了汗水，顺着好看的下颚低落下来。高访只觉得性感无比，抚摸对方身体的欲求渐渐涌上，明明后穴已经被填满，肉棍捅得他随时要抵达高潮，他还是要不够沈浩然一般。将对方沾着各种液体的T恤脱掉，沈浩然松手的一瞬高访整个重量坐落在交合处又发出小小的呻吟。

“......啊....叔叔..你就那么喜欢我的身体，只是摸一下屁股就夹得那么紧？”沈浩然都有些沾沾自喜了，高访在见到他汗津津的胸膛时后穴绝对收缩了下，快感如同电流瞬间转达到四肢。

“喜欢......嗯...喜欢....然然的哪里都喜欢.....”高访贪婪的吮吸着少年的体味，年轻健康的肉体总是能轻易的勾起人类的欲念，更何况对方还是沈浩然。手指攀上肩膀结实的肌肉，舌尖一点点舔舐着汗水。

好似被夸奖了的狗狗更加卖力表现，一会儿就干得高访分不清东北西南，嗯嗯啊啊的探手想要抚慰硬得不行的性器，准备给自己一个释放。

却没想到被沈浩然半路截住，“叔叔，刚才不是说要试试用后面射吗？不能偷偷自己玩哦~”

高访茫然的抬眼，回想起方才沈浩然的那句玩笑话。

“不行的...嗯......放手......我要射......”

“不行，这是叔叔刚才分神的惩罚游戏。”小狼狗嘟嘟嘴，可爱的语调说着不人道的宣告，“叔叔靠骚骚的屁股射出来我就原谅你好不好？？”

不好！！！

但是又有什么用呢，常年端坐办公室、酒桌的高访哪里是沈浩然的对手。小朋友一把扯下高访的面罩，露出对方被遮掩了小半个晚上的姣好面容，一边将高访的纤细的手腕并拢，用面罩相连的黑色绸带捆绑在一起，死结之后再绑上了一个歪歪的蝴蝶结，结白的发光的手腕与黑色的绸带交相辉映，“真漂亮~”沈浩然满意的看着自己的杰作，，亲吻上白皙的指节。

下一刻，布着怒张经脉的肉茎便在穴内卖力起来，带着使命来回顶弄敏锐的一点，高访爽得不行却又无法释放，只能不断抬腰试图逃走，却一次次又被沈浩然按在下身，加倍操弄。高访受不住，将沈浩然的脑袋环在被束缚的双手之间，一次次涌上的快感让他不禁挺起胸膛，还未被照顾过的乳粒隔着衣物不小心蹭到了沈浩然的鼻尖。

奇妙的触感让沈浩然好奇心起，轻轻咬住了小小的突起，隔着布料叼着肉粒向外拉扯，“然然.....疼.....乳头....不要......不要咬....”上下一同被刺激，本就在高潮边缘的高访哪里受得住，只得开口求饶。

得了趣的沈浩然不愿那么轻易放过高访，叔叔满眼都是被他操出来的眼泪，实在太漂亮了，还想要看更多，听他说更多，“不要咬要怎么样？用手指捏吗？把叔叔的小奶头捏肿了明天就没办法穿衬衣了吧，会不会在开会的时候被摩擦的挺起来？”

沈浩然无端的性幻想感染的了高访，好像他真的会变成那样淫荡的上司，“不会的....不要捏.....然然....舔舔它....舔舔就好.....嗯.....哈唔.....”

沈浩然得意地放开高访软糯的屁股，撩起上衣的边角让高访咬在嘴里，“叔叔，咬着，自己把奶头送到我嘴里好不好~~”沈浩然莫名起来的施虐欲让他不断提出更为过分的要求，可对方眼中兴奋的光芒告诉他，高访喜欢这样。

果然猫唇张开，两唇之间还黏粘着几许银丝，整齐洁白的贝齿咬住下摆，酸软的腰努力挺直，将胸膛送到沈浩然嘴边，含糊不清的开口，“然然.....快舔舔叔叔的奶头.....好痒....”

大色狼沈浩然腾的一下冒火，张口就含住了小半个胸乳，粗粝的舌苔不知怜惜为何物，肆意的舔舐着粉色的乳尖。唇瓣贴着乳肉，饱满的唇珠贴着胸脯的感觉让高访为之一颤，更别提紧接而来的吮吸，沈浩然如同未断奶的孩子一般大力嘬着奶头，只不过除了一个又一个的吻痕，没有吸出一口奶水。

“叔叔的奶真好吃~~”笑得人畜无害，却道着羞死人的话。

“闭嘴.....嗯....啊呀....！！”沈浩然放开被自己蹂躏得通红的奶尖，满足地吹了一口气，下身也突然一个发力撞上穴心。这一下双管齐下，竟真的让高访浑身一颤，射了出来，所有的精液全数射在了沈浩然紧实的腹肌上，慢慢滑落。

紧闭着双眼，第一次只靠后面刺激就达到高潮，高访爽快兼并着羞耻。快速收缩的后穴绞着沈浩然的肉根，少年不知道哪里来的意志力忍住没有射，摸着高访的背部得意笑着，“叔叔真的靠后面射了，我就知道你可以的~”

高访微妙的瞪了沈浩然一眼，胸膛剧烈起伏，两次高潮耗费了男人不少的体力，浑身软瘫瘫地泛起了乏意，奈何沈浩然好似还没有满足。

“叔叔，我还没射呢，你帮帮我吧。”沈浩然奶声奶气的撒娇，哪里还有学校里孩子王的架势。高访也是宠得不行，任由沈浩然将他调转着姿势压制在包厢的皮座沙发上，腰身下榻屁股高高地抬起，上衣随着动作滑落露出背脊好看的线条。虽说是个久坐之人，高访的身姿依然维持的很好，脊椎线又直又挺，沈浩然喜欢的紧，重新插入后穴之后一边亲吻着一节一节的突起，一边缓缓的操弄，每一下都干得又深又重。

高潮后的高访仿若全身都是敏感点，无论沈浩然碰到哪里都轻轻颤动着身体，敏感得不像话，屁股却还是尽职尽责地吞吃着庞然大物。沈浩然揉捏着两瓣软肉，看着臀尖的粉红和被自己撑到极致的穴口，躁动不已。

“叔叔.....你说我们这样像不像白天那两只在交配的公狮子.....”沈浩然慢慢加快动作，打桩机一般款摆下身，看着后穴的软肉数次被带出，股间的耻毛因为黏液而搅和在一起，高访舒爽的双手紧攥，合不拢的唇角淌出少许口液。

“我有没有干得你舒服？”少年得到身体的反馈还不够，更加想提高心上人的夸奖，硬得发疼的性器随时都会发泄。

“舒服.....然然肏的我好舒服.....快...比狮子持久......能干....嗯.唔........快射给叔叔....”刚射过的高访不自觉间将被沈浩然带起了欲念，下身颤栗不断，惊讶于自己的身体那么快有了反应之后更给欲得到满足。

“放心，我一定射在叔叔屁股里。”沈浩然加快活塞运动，俯下身虚掩在高访身上，真的就如同两只在草原上交媾的猛兽一般享受着最原始的欲望。

“......嗯哈......射进来了....好烫....嗯....然然好棒.......”随着体内肉棒的一阵痉挛，灼热的污液尽数射在了高访体内，男人心满意足的咬着嘴唇，忘却自己身处何处，胡乱叫喊着。

至于当晚两个相连的隔间中传出的靡靡之音到底有否被第五人听去呢~~~就要问问那位提前包场的某白姓警官了~~

高访第二天下午扶着老腰进入公司的时候得到了管惕迎面而来的戏笑，“老高，被搞定了？”

老狐狸推了推眼镜，“管惕啊，德国那边有个展会，要准备一个月，我已经和南弦说了，你主动请缨。”

“啊？！！！”

高访揉揉腰，虽然这个举动有点恩将仇报，但还是得给这个大嘴巴一点教训，别把他的家底儿全都往外倒。

远处什么都不主动的沈浩然喜滋滋的做着5年高考，三年模拟。

 

大概TBC


End file.
